The Lion King: Jak Style
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: Second in my JakDisney crossovers. The Lion KingJak and Daxter Xover. Jak and co. star in 'The Lion King.' Some Jak 3 spoilers.
1. A Prince is Born

**The Lion King: Jak Style**

**By Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: PG-13. For language, violence, and character death. Character-related Jak 3 spoilers.**

**Summery: Second in the Disney/Jak crossovers. Based on the movie "The Lion King."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak & co. They belong to Naughty Dog. I don't own the Lion King, they belong to The Walt Disney Company. ::holds up big freaking sword:: Back, lawyers! Back!**

**LES: My last one in the sires was so un-original. So I am working harder to make this one more original. However there are certain scenes that I couldn't change around much. Also some songs are staying in, cause they fit. First, though, a quick list of the cast:**

**Simba: Jak**

**Mufasa: Damas. (I know he died in Jak 3, but using my magic narrator powers, I have brought him back to life.)**

**Sarabe: Ashelin. (Scary as hell, but there was only Tess and her. Ashelin seemed a better fit than Tess.)**

**Scar: Praxis**

**Zazu: Erol. (I just love torturing this guy!)**

**Nala: Keira**

**Timon: Daxter. (Super fitting cause Max played Timon in the very first Broadway staging of the Lion King. He won an award for that performance, I believe.)**

**Pumbaa: Brutter**

**Rafici: Samos**

**Hyenas: Metal-Heads**

**Well, that's everyone of importance. Buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!**

**Chapter I: A Prince is Born**

We open up on Haven City, it's night now, but dawn will soon break the new day. However, for the Royal family of Haven Kingdom, this was no ordinary day. For today, they would declare their first-born son, Jak, the future King of Haven Kingdom. The green sun broke over the city walls and cast its brilliance upon the Palace.

The proud father, King Damas of Haven City, waited on his throne for the ceremony to begin. It was tradition, the ceremony always took place after sunrise. Most of the nobles were already there; including a man called Erol who was one of the King's advisors. Erol bowed deeply to King Damas as he passed.

Suddenly the doors of the throne room opened and in walked an old green-skinned man called Samos, the last of the Eco Sages and the personal friend of the Royal Family. He was the one chosen to perform this important ceremony. He walked up to the King and they embraced, as old friends. After this, Damas led the old Sage to where his wife, Queen Ashelin, was standing, holding a small bundle in her arms.

As Damas approached, she looked up at him and gave him that 'proud parent' smile that Damas himself wore. Queen Ashelin uncovered the baby's face and there lay young Jak Mar, the first-born of the Royal Family and the future ruler of Haven Kingdom. The baby open his eyes, they were the most astonishing blue color. A single tuft of green hair just visible under the blankets.

Samos began to perform the rituals over the boy, many strange rituals that were connected to the ancient Precursors. Finally, there was only one thing left: The Presentation. Samos carefully took the young boy from Ashelin and headed back to the waiting nobles with Damas and Ashelin following close behind. When they got there, the nobles were waiting breathlessly.

"People of Haven City!" Samos cried out for the whole room to hear, "May I present: Jak Mar, Crowned Prince of Haven Kingdom!" He held the baby up for everyone to see. All the people bowed to their prince and future King. And just at that moment, a solitary ray of sunlight shone though the window, illuminating the young prince. People gasped, he looked so… pure lit up like that.

Finally, Samos handed the baby back to the waiting arms of his mother. As a friend of the family, he added "Congratulations."

"Thank you." They whispered back. King Damas looked around the room, something didn't seem right. Something was missing…

"Praxis is not here." Damas whispered to Ashelin.

"Your brother?" Ashelin looked around the room. "You're right. Where is he?"

"I don't know, but there is going to be hell to pay." Damas said angry.

(Praxis' Study)

Praxis was pissed. He paced his study, raging at inanimate objects. He had a reason to be pissed off, though. The reason happened to be his nephew. He happened to have been the next in line to be King… until a few weeks ago when his older brother and his wife managed to have their little brat. And the law of the land said that the first-born of the King is the next in line. Thus, pushing him back to second in line.

"Stupid little brat!" Praxis punched his desk for no apparent reason. "How dare he steal my Kingdom from me!" Praxis picked up his chair and threw it at the door. However, at that moment, Erol happened to walk though the door. The chair sailed by and narrowly missed decapitating him. He screamed like a girl and hid behind the doorframe. "Erol! What are you doing here?" Praxis demanded.

"Er… I'm here to announce that King Damas is on his way!" The Erol added. "So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning! He's as mad as a Metal-Head with a headache!"

"I'm so frightened!" Praxis said sarcastically. "Now get out!" Praxis picked up another chair to chuck at Erol's head when a commanding voice stopped him.

"Praxis!" It was Damas, walking in the door, looking very angry. "Drop the chair!" Praxis did and Erol breathed.

"Excellent timing, Your Majesty!" Erol exclaimed.

"Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners!" Praxis said sourly.

"Ashelin and I didn't see you at the Presentation of Jak!" Damas scowled.

"That was today?" Praxis faked surprise. "Oh, I feel simple awful! Must've slipped my mind…"

"Well," Erol piped up, "As slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother you should've been first in line!"

Praxis gave Erol a death glare and he hid behind Damas. "I was first in line, until the little brat was born!" Praxis said, forgetting that the father of the 'brat' was standing right there.

"That 'brat' is my son!" Damas intervened angrily. "And your future King!"

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy." Praxis said sarcastically, turning to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Praxis!" Damas shot after him.

"Oh no, Damas," Praxis shot back. "Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me!"

Damas grabbed Praxis by the shoulder and spun him around to face him. Damas' eyes were aflame in rage. "Is that a challenge?" Damas demanded.

"Temper, temper," Praxis said calmly. "I wouldn't dream of challenging you!"

"Pity," Erol said, "Why not?"

"Well, you see, as far as brains go I'm superior. But when it comes to power and strength!" Praxis sighed. "I've always been at the shallow end of the dream pool." Praxis left the room, leaving Erol and Damas.

Erol sighed, "There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?" Damas wondered out loud.

"He'd make a very handsome trophy!" Erol suggested as a joke.

"Erol!" Damas' mood lightened instantly.

"And just think, you'd be able to hang him in the dining room for all to see!" Erol and Damas laughed as they left the room.

(Samos' House.)

Samos looked around his many books and notes to find what he was looking for. Finally, he found it. It was a huge and richly detailed family tree. The large flowing Precursor script at the top read: 'The Most Ancient House of Mar: The Royal Family of Haven Kingdom.' At the very top was Mar himself, then going down though the generations and millenniums ending at Damas and his wife, Ashelin. Now Samos got out a pen and made a new line connecting Damas and Ashelin's names. On this new line, he wrote: 'Jak Mar. Born: 1966'

(A/N: Ignore the year. I just asked my sister to come up with a year and this is what she said.)

Samos stood back to admire the newly updated family tree. "Jak…" he laughed. You get one last look at the family tree before it goes black…

**Ashelin: Yes, I've got a complaint.**

**LES: What?**

**Ashelin: You made me Jak's mother when we are about the same age?!? In fact, he may be older than I am!**

**LES: Actually, if you factor out all of Jak's time traveling, then Jak is only about six years old in your time. So, you are older then him… in a way…**

**Ashelin: Well I'll be darned… I'm a flippin' pedophile!**

**LES: What? Oh, never mind…**


	2. The Sunrise and Disobeidence

**Chapter II: Sunrise and Disobedience**

**LES: Extra special long Chapter.**

Many years later, we open up not too long before sunrise in Haven City. A small figure looks to the East out of a Palace window. It was a young boy of ten years.

(A/N: I know 'Little Jak' is only about 6 years old, but I'm the narrator, so I can do whatever I want.)

The boy's green hair and ocean-blue eyes gave away the fact that it was, in fact, young Prince Jak. Jak wheeled around in excitement and ran though the Palace corridors yelling, "Dad! Dad!" No doubt his yelling waked up some people, but they tended to turn the other cheek when it came to the Prince. Jak ran into the Royal Bed Chamber where his mother and father slept. "Dad! Dad!" Jak called, but Damas wouldn't wake up. Finally, Jak jumped up on the bed, waking both his parents up. "You promised!" Jak said, glaring at his father.

"Okay, okay…" Damas yawned. "I'm up."

"Yeah!" Jak yelled in pure little kid excitement.

Damas dressed, and he began to lead Jak to the elevator that led to the Palace rooftop. Ashelin watched as they left, she smiled to herself. When they reached the roof, the sun had fully risen and the whole world was bathed in its magnificence.

"Wow!" Jak said, looking down at the glowing City and the world beyond the protective walls.

"Look, Jak!" Damas began, gesturing at the world before them. "Everything the light touches is our Kingdom!"

"Wow!" Jak gasped once again.

"A King's time as ruler…" Damas continued. "Rises and falls like the sun. One day, Jak, the sun will set on my time here; and will rise with you as the new King!"

"And this will all be mine?" Jak asked.

"Everything!" Damas answered.

"Everything the light touches…" Jak repeated, then he looked over in the direction of the Metal-Head Nest. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders." Damas said, following Jak's gaze. "You must never go there."

"But, I thought the King could do whatever he wants." Jak said.

"Oh, there's more to being King than getting your way all the time." Damas said.

"There's more?" Jak asked amazed.

"Jak!" Damas laughed. "Look!" Damas commanded again, Jak looked. "Everything you see exists in a delicate balance. As King, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures; from the loyal Croca-dogs to the Metal-Heads…"

"But, Dad, aren't we at war with the Metal-Heads?" Jak asked.'

"Yes, Jak, but let me explain." Damas said, "When we die, our bodies become Eco, and the Metal-Heads use the Eco. And so, we are all connected in the Great Circle of Life!"

Suddenly, Erol ran up. "Sire! Metal-Heads have broken though the security lock in the farming district! Our forces can't hold them off forever!" Damas jumped to action, Jak tried to follow, but Damas stopped him.

"Awww, can't I come?" Jak asked.

"No, son!" Damas said as he ran away towards the elevator. Jak looked very upset.

"I never get to go anywhere!" Jak pouted.

"Don't worry, young Master," Erol said. "One day, you'll be King. Then you can fight those slobbery, mangy, stupid idiots from dawn until dusk!" Together they headed back into the Palace.

(Praxis' Study)

Praxis was in his study, sulking, which was basically all he did now a days. Suddenly Jak walked in. "Hey, Uncle Praxis, guess what?"

"I hate 'Guessing Games." Praxis said.

"I'm gonna be King of Haven Kingdom!" Jak said excitedly.

"Oh, goodie." Jak completely missed the sarcasm in Praxis' voice.

"My father just showed me the whole Kingdom!" Jak said, "And I'm gonna rule it all! HA HA!"

"Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy." Praxis said sourly as he sat in his chair.

Jak walked up to him "Hey, Uncle Praxis, when I'm King, what does that make you?"

"A Metal-Head's Uncle." Praxis answered.

Jak laughed, "You're so weird!"

"You have no idea." Praxis said. "So, you're father showed you the whole Kingdom, did he?" Praxis got up and walked over to the only window in the room.

"Everything!" Jak said, joining Praxis at the window.

"Did he show what's in that rise past the southern border?" Praxis asked, looking out the window, which happened to be facing toward the Metal-Head Nest.

"Well, no." Jak said. "He said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right!" Praxis said. "Far too dangerous, only the bravest elves go there!"

"Well I'm brave!" Jak said. "What's out…"

" I'm sorry, Jak, I just can't tell you." Praxis said.

"Why not?" Jak asked.

"Jak, Jak, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew!" Praxis said.

Jak scoffed. "Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason for me to protect you!" Praxis said. "The Metal-Head Nest is no place for a young Prince… Opps!"

"The Metal-Head Nest?" Jak asked. "Whoa!"

"Oh dear, I've said too much!" Praxis said, "Well, I suppose you would've found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all. Oh, but promise me one thing." Praxis pulled Jak in close, every bit the 'caring Uncle.' "Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place!"

Jak though about this before replying, "No problem!"

"That's a good lad." Praxis said, "You run along now and have fun." Jak started to run out of the room when Praxis called after him, "And remember, it's our little secret." Jak ran out of the room and Praxis smiled to himself.

(Elsewhere in the Palace)

Jak was looking everywhere for Keira, his best friend in the whole world. He finally found her playing in the ballroom.

"Keira come on!" Jak said, "I just heard about this cool place!"

"Jak, I'm kind of busy!" Keira said.

"With what?" Jak asked, "Oh, please, its an awesome place!"

"And where is this 'awesome place'?" said a voice behind Jak. He turned around and found his mother standing behind him.

"Oh," He said, quickly trying to think up a lie, "Around the Pumping Station…"

"The Pumping Station?" Keira demanded, "What's so great about the Pumping Station?"

"I'll show you when we get there…" Jak said though gritted teeth.

"Oh…" Keira said, getting the hint.

"The Pumping Station? I don't know… there have been Metal-Head sightings…" Queen Ashelin said, "But I guess you can go"

"Yes!" Jak and Keira celebrated far too soon, for Queen Ashelin added:

"As long as Erol goes with you…"

"Oh no, not Erol!" Jak complained.

(A/N: I bet you're wondering why I made Erol be 'Zazu' and not, say… Torn… Simple answer, Torn threatened to rip me to shreds if I tried to make him be Zazu. I may be narrator, but I'm not much of a fighter either. I'm only a fighter in my fic: "Light in the Darkness" And I love torturing Erol, so he got stuck with 'Zazu.')

(Near the Pumping Station)

"Step lightly." Erol said as he walked ahead, "The sooner we get to the Pumping Station, the sooner we can leave." However, he didn't hear Jak and Keira's conversation.

"So where are we really going?" Keira asked.

"The Metal-Head Nest." Jak whispered back.

"Wow!" Keira gasped out loud, almost too loud.

"Shhh!" Jak whispered. "Erol!"

"Right," Keira whispered. "So how do we ditch the dummy?"

"Oh, I know…" But Erol hung back and interrupted them.

"Oh, look at you two, little seeds of romance blossoming in the sunshine!" Jak and Keira exchanged a 'look.' "You're parents are going to be thrilled! What, with your being betrothed and all…"

"Be-what?" Jak asked. "What does that mean?"

"Betrothed means that one day you two are going to get married!" Erol said excitedly.

"Eww!" Jak and Keira shared identical looks of disgust.

"I can't marry her!" Jak said, "She's my friend!"

"Yeah, it'll be so weird!" Keira added.

"Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but you two have no choice!" Erol said. "It's a tradition going back to the days of Mar himself!"

"Well, when I'm King, that'll be the first thing to go!" Jak grinned at Keira.

"Not so long as I'm around!" Erol said.

"In that case, you're fired!" Jak said.

"Hmmm…" Erol said, "Nice try, but only the King can do that!"

"Well, he's the future King…" Keira said.

"Yeah," Jak ginned. "So you've gotta do what I tell you!"

"Not yet I don't!" Erol said. "And with an attitude like that, you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic King indeed!"

"Not the way I see it!" Jak said.

(A/N: First song. You should know that I have changed and omitted some things. Others, I've left in. In short: I've completely butchered the song.)

Jak sang:

"I'm gonna be a mighty King,

So enemies beware!"

Erol sang:

"Well, I've never seen a King or ruler

Quite as short as you!"

Jak ignored him and sang,

"I'm gonna be the main event,

Like no King was before!

I'm brushin' up,

I'm lookin' down,

I'm workin' on my roar!

Oh, I just can't wait to be King!"

"You've got a long way to go, young Master, if you think!" Erol said.

Jak sang:

"No one sayin' 'Do this!'"

Keira sang:

"No one sayin' 'Be there!'"

Jak sang:

"No one sayin' 'Stop that!'"

They both sang:

"No one sayin' 'See here!'"

Jak sang:

"Free to run around all day!

Free to do it all my way!"

Erol sang:

"I think it's time that you and I

Arrange a Heart-to-Heart!"

Jak sang:

"Kings don't need advice from other people

For a start!"

Erol sang:

"If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service,

Out of Haven!

I wouldn't hang about!

This child is getting wildly out of wing!"

Jak sang:

"Oh, I just can't wait to be King!

Everybody look left!

Everybody look right!

Everywhere you look I'm

Standin' in the spotlight!"

"Not yet!" Erol yelled.

Some animals joined in the singing. (WTF?) :

"Let all the creatures rise up and sing!

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!

It's gonna be King Jak's finest fling!"

Everyone but Erol sang:

"Oh, I just can't wait to be King!

Oh, I just can't wait to be King!"

Jak and Keira snuck away as the animals sang the last line:

"Oh, I just can't wait to be King!"

All the animals stopped and went back to their daily animal business as though nothing had happened, leaving Erol standing, stunned. He looked around for Jak and Keira, they were nowhere in sight. "Jak?" He called out, "Keira? Where are you?"

(Near Metal-Head Nest)

Jak and Keira laughed as they ran away, "Alright, it worked!" Jak said.

"We lost him!" Keira said.

"I am a genius!" Jak said.

"Hey, genius, it was my idea!" Keira said.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off!" Jak said.

"With me!"

"Oh, yeah!" Jak leapt towards Keira with the intent on pinning her to the ground. However, Keira merely flipped Jak over herself, her ending up on top, and him pinned to the ground.

"Pinned ya!" Keira said.

"Hey, let me up!" Jak said, he was about to jump at her again when something caught his eye. He looked up, they were in the shadow of the Metal-Head Nest. "This is it! We've made it!"

They looked over a ridge. "Wow!" They said. Smoke rose from the barren wasteland, everything was gray and dead.

"It's so creepy!" Keira said.

"Yeah," Jak agreed, "Isn't it great?"

"We can get in big trouble!" Keira said, turning towards the Nest. "I wonder if there are still Metal-Heads in there!"

"There's only one way to know." Jak said, walking towards the Nest, "Come on, let's go check it out!"

Suddenly, Erol popped out of nowhere. "The only checking out you will be doing is to check out of here!"

"Oh man!" Jak complained.

"We're WAY beyond the boundaries of Haven Kingdom!

"Looks like the scaredy cat is scared!" Jak mocked.

"That's Mister Scaredy Cat to you, shorty." Erol shot back at Jak. "And right now, we are all in very real danger!"

"Danger? HA!" Jak laughed, "I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger! HA HA HA HA!"

(A/N: Due to the fact I'm bad with names, I'm going to recycle Metal-Head names from my other fics.)

Suddenly the sound of diabolical laughter filled the air. Several Metal-Heads appeared out of nowhere. Jak gasped and hid behind Erol, Erol (surprisingly) stood his ground as the Metal-Heads advanced.

"Well, well, well, Phoenix, now what do we have here?" One Metal-Head asked the other.

"I don't know, Firenza, what do you guys think?" Phoenix asked the other Metal-Heads, they growled. "Yeah, just what I was thinkin', I trio of trespassers!"

"And completely by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error!" Erol tried to get away, but Firenza stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait, I know you!" Firenza said, "You're Damas' stooge!"

"I, madam, am the King's Right Hand Man!" Erol said.

"And that will make you…" Firenza asked in Jak's direction.

"Future King!" Jak answered.

"Do you know what we do to Kings who step out of their Kingdoms?" Firenza asked.

"You can't do anything to me!" Jak shot back.

"Uh… technically they can…" Erol said, "We are on their land."

"But, Erol, you told me they are nothing but slobbery, mangy, stupid idiots!

"Shut up!" Erol said.

"Who are you telling to shut up?" Phoenix growled.

"My, look at the time!" Erol was beginning to panic, they started to lead the kids to run away. "It's time to go!"

Firenza blocked him. "Hey, what's the big hurry, we'd love you to stick around for dinner!"

"Yes, a meal made from a King, is a meal fit for a King!" Phoenix said, the other Metal-Heads laughed.

"Wait, I've got one!" Firenza said, "Make mine 'King-sized!" The other Metal-Heads didn't laugh, they just growled indistinctly. "What?"

"Hey," Phoenix said, "Did we order this dinner to go?"

"No, why?" Firenza asked.

"Cause there it goes!" Phoenix yelled.

Indeed, Jak, Keira, and Erol were running away.

"AUGH!" Erol fell into a plot-hole and won't be seen again for awhile. (A/N: I know, I suck. It's kind of funny though…) So Jak and Keira were alone and being chased by Metal-Heads. After a chase with several close calls, Jak and Keira came to a dead end. Jak gasped as the Metal-Heads approached.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Phoenix said. Jak, trying to show his bravery, got into an amateur fighting stance. "Oh, lookie, the little King is going to fight us!"

"How cute!" Firenza said, "Come on, hit me! I dare you!"

Jak was about to hit the Metal-Head when Damas and Erol ran in. Damas took out a huge gun and shot all the Metal-Heads until most were dead, and only Firenza and Phoenix was left alive. "If you EVER come near my son again…" Damas let the threat hang.

The Metal-Heads tried to play dumb. "This is your son? I didn't know that? And of coarse, if we had known, of coarse we would never…" Damas got sick of their ramblings, he pushed the business end of the gun in their faces. The Metal-Heads panicked, "Bye!" They ran out, tripping over themselves. Damas watched them go.

"Great work, your maj…" Erol started, but stopped when Damas gave him a death glare.

"Dad, I…" Jak tried to explain himself, but Damas stopped him.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Damas said angrily.

"Dad, I… I'm sorry…" Jak said quietly.

"Let's go home…" Damas turned and walked out. Jak, Keira, and Erol followed slowly behind.

"I thought you were very brave." Keira told Jak as they walked out. No one noticed Praxis, watching them leave the Nest, with an angry look in his eyes…


	3. Lessions and Plots

**Chapter III: Lessions and the Plot**

**LES: ::reading copy of 'Haven Times'::**

**Jak: ::nervous:: Why do you have that?**

**LES: What? I like seeing your 'Wanted' pictures! And the 'Classifieds!' ::reads:: Hey, listen to this! 'For Sale: Loud-mouthed orange Ottsel. Buy at own risk… Needs good shoulder to sit on… Needs women… Will take best offer…' Hey, the contact number looks like yours, Jak!**

**Jak: Opps…**

**Daxter: ::grabs Jak's Morph-Gun and tries to kill Jak:: How 'bout I put up an ad for you!!!!**

**LES: ::whispers:: I'd sure buy Jak…**

(Still outside Haven City)

Damas walked up ahead of the little group. Everyone else made sure they stayed well behind, for they all had seen Damas when he was mad. Even Erol hung back, for he knew he was in trouble for not watching the kids well enough.

Suddenly, Damas spoke and everyone jumped. "Erol!" Erol caught up to him and cowered, as Damas looked ready to blow up at the next person to make him mad.

"Yes, Sire?" Erol said carefully.

"Take Keira home," Damas said, looking back at the two children. "I've got to teach me son a lession."

Erol walked back to the pair. "Come, Keira…" Erol turned to Jak. "And Jak… good luck…" With that, Erol and Keira walked away.

"Jak!" Damas called, and Jak flinched. Jak slowly walked towards his father, eyes locked firmly on his feet. After what seemed an eternity, Jak was at his father's side. Damas sighed, then said, "Jak, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know…" Jak said miserably.

"You could've been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put Keira in danger!" Damas scolded.

Jak's eyes were now tearing up. "I was just trying to be brave like you!"

"I'm only brave when I have to be." Damas said, "Jak, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But, you're not scared of anything." Jak said.

"I was today…" Damas admitted.

"You were?" Jak asked.

"Yes," Damas said, "I thought I might lose you."

"Oh…" Jak said, understanding. "I guess even Kings get scared sometimes." Damas nodded his head. "But you know what?" Jak whispered.

"What?" Damas whispered back.

"I think those Metal-Heads were even scareder!" Jak said.

Damas laughed. "Cause nobody messes with your dad! Come here, you!" Damas pulled Jak in and proceeded to give him a huge noogie.

"No! AUGH!" Jak screamed as he tried to escape his father's grip. Finally, he broke free and Damas ran away from him, laughing. Jak gave chase, and Damas allowed Jak to catch him.

"Hey, we're pals, right?" Jak asked.

Damas laughed. "Right." He agreed.

"And we'll always be together, right?" Jak asked.

Damas sighed, then he said, "Jak, let me tell you something that my father told me…" Damas paused, then threw his gaze to the sky. "Look at the stars!" Jak looked. "The Great Kings of the Past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Jak asked.

"Yes," Damas answered. "So, whenever you feel alone, just remember, those Kings will always be there to guide you… and so will I…"

(Metal-Head Nest)

The Metal-Heads sat, grumbling over their wounds.

"Man, that stupid Damas," said Phoenix, with a bullet-hole in his rear. "I won't be able to sit for a week!" A Metal-Head that happened to have not been there laughed at his predicament. "It's not funny!" Phoenix said angrily. The Metal-Head laughed even harder. "Hey, shut up!" The Metal-Head wouldn't stop laughing, so Phoenix lost his temper and attacked him.

"Will you knock it off!" Firenza yelled.

"Well, he started it!" Phoenix yelled.

"Look at you! No wonder we're danglin' at the bottom of the food chain!" Firenza yelled.

"Man, I hate danglin'!" Phoenix said with a bit of drool hanging from his mouth.

"You know, if it weren't for those Elves we'd be runnin' the joint!" Firenza said.

"Man, I hate Elves!" Phoenix complained.

"So pushy!" Firenza said.

"And smelly!" Phoenix added.

"And, man, are they UGLY!" They said together. Then they laughed, but they nearly jumped out of their scaly skins when someone said:

"Oh, surely we Elves aren't all that bad…" The Metal-Heads looked up to see Praxis watching them. The Metal-Heads breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Oh, Praxis, it's just you…" Phoenix said.

"Yeah, we were afraid you were somebody important." Firenza said.

"I see…" Praxis said angrily.

"Yeah, like Damas! Now that's power!" Phoenix said.

"Tell me about it," Firenza said, "I just hear that name and I shudder!"

"Damas!" Phoenix said, and Firenza shivered, just as she said.

"Ooooo! Do it again!" Firenza said.

"Damas!" Phoenix said and Firenza shivered. "Damas! Damas! Damas!" Firenza went into a fit.

"Man, that tingles!" She said

Praxis massaged his temples, as if to get rid of a headache. "I am surrounded by idiots…"

"Oh no, Praxis, you're one of us! You're our pal!" Firenza said.

"Charmed…" Praxis said sourly.

"Ooo! I like that!" Firenza said, "He's not King, but he's still so proper!"

"Hey, Praxis, did you bring us some Eco?" Phoenix asked, "Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?"

"I don't even think you deserve this…" Praxis said, holing up a small container of Eco, the Metal-Heads began to drool. "I practically gift-wrapped those kids for you and you couldn't even dispose of them…" Praxis dropped the Eco to the Metal-Head below and they immediately attacked it.

"You know, Praxis, it wasn't exactly like they were alone." Firenza said.

"Yeah, what do you want us to do?" Phoenix asked, "Kill Damas?"

Praxis' eyes lit up, "Precisely!"

"Huh?" The Metal-Heads asked.

Praxis sang: (A/N: Oh, God, no!)

"I know that your powers of retention.

Are as wet as a Lurker's backside.

But, thick as you are,

Pay attention!

My words are a matter of pride!

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights aren't all on upstairs!

But we're talking Kings and successions,

Even you can get caught unawares!

So be prepared for the chance of a lifetime!

Be prepared for sensational news!

A shinning new era

Is tip-toeing nearer!"

Firenza joined in:

"And when do we feature?"

Praxis sang:

"Just listen to teacher.

I know it sounds sorted,

But you'll be rewarded,

For at last I am given my dues!

And in justice, deliciously squared,

Be prepared!"

"Yes, be prepared, we'll all be prepared!" Phoenix said, "For what?"

"For the death of the King!" Praxis said.

"Why? Is he sick?" Phoenix asked.

"No, fool, we're gonna kill him." Praxis said, "And Jak too!"

"No King?" Firenza asked. "Who needs a King?"

The Metal-Heads began dancing and singing in a singsong voice. "No King! No King! La La La La La La!"

"Idiots! There will be a King!" Praxis roared.

"Hey, but you said…" Phoenix began, but Praxis stopped him.

"I will be King!" Praxis roared. "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yeah!" The two Metal-Heads shouted. "Long live the King!"

Suddenly the whole Metal-Head army appeared and they sang:

"Long live the King!

Long live the King!

It's great that we'll soon be connected

With a King who'll be all time adore!"

Praxis sang while looking over his army:

"Of coarse, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take sudden duties on board.

The Future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee.

The point that I must emphasize is:

You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century!

Be prepared for the murkiest scam!

Meticulous planning!

Tenacity spanning!

Decades of denial!

Is simply why I'll

Be King undisputed,

Respected, saluted,

And seen for the wonder I am!

Yes, my pride and ambitions are bared!

Be prepared!"

The Metal-Heads echoed:

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!"

They all sang:

"Be prepared!"

The Metal-Heads and Praxis laugh diabolically as the story fades to black and you, the reader, go down there and click the button to go to the next chapter.

**LES: Just saw this on TV. Had to show to the world… Commercial: Jak and Daxter, at the end of the 'game.' Jak puts his gun away.**

**Daxter: Well, it's over. And I had just one thing to say. Jak… I am your father!**

**Jak: What?**

**Daxter: I am your father!**

**Jak: Forget it! ::walks away::**

**Daxter: ::chasing after Jak:: Listen to your feelings! I am your father!**

**Jak: You are not my father!**

**Daxter: No, seriously, your mother and I…**

**Voice-over: The epic Jak trilogy is coming to its dramatic conclusion. Rest assured it won't end like this.**


	4. The Accident

**Chapter IV: The Accident and the Escape**

We open up near the Pumping Station and we hear Praxis' voice, "Now you wait here, your father has a marvelous surprise for you!"

Jak and Praxis come into view. "Oh! What is it?" Jak asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Praxis said.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Jak said.

Praxis laughed. "You are such a naughty boy!"

"Come on, Uncle Praxis!" Jak begged.

"No, no, no, this is just for you and your daddy." Praxis said, "A sort of father/son… thing… Well, I'd better go get him!"

"I'll go with you!" Jak said, getting ready to follow Praxis as he walked off, but Praxis stopped him.

"NO!" Then he realized he might've been too forceful. "No," He repeated. "Just stay right here. You don't want to end up in another mess like you did with the Metal-Heads…"

"You know about that?" Jak asked.

"Jak, everybody knows about that." Praxis said.

"Really?" Jak asked, feeling embarrassed that everyone knew about that.

"Oh, yes." Praxis said solemnly. "Lucky daddy was there to save you." Praxis turned to leave when Jak called after him.

"Hey, Uncle Praxis, will I like the surprise?" Jak asked.

"Jak, it's to die for!" Praxis said, but Jak missed the emphasize on 'die.' Praxis walked away, leaving Jak alone.

Not too far away, a couple dozen Metal-Heads, led by Firenza and Phoenix, stood waiting.

"Can't we go now?" Phoenix asked.

"No!" Firenza answered, "We wait for the signal from Praxis!" Suddenly, Praxis appeared on the above ledge. "There he is, let's go." The Metal-Heads grinned.

Meanwhile, Jak sat on a small rock actually content on NOT disobeying his Uncle. But, as fate is evil and vindictive, Jak spotted a Precursor Orb floating nearby. See, Jak just LOVED Precursor things and he just HAD to have it. So he got up to get the Precursor Orb. Jak got to the Orb, and all of a sudden, dozens of Metal-Heads appeared out of nowhere. Jak gasped, and began to run in the opposite direction as fast as his young legs would carry him…

(Palace)

Damas and Erol stood on the roof of the Palace, Erol looked toward the Pumping Station.

"Oh, look, Sire." Erol said, "There's activity at the Pumping Station." He said, watching the dust clouds rise.

"Odd…" Damas said.

Suddenly, Praxis pulled up in a Hell-Cat Cruiser. "Damas! Metal-Heads at the Pumping Station!" Praxis yelled. "Jak is there!"

"Jak!" Damas didn't waste a second, and nor did Erol. Both jumped into the Hell-Cat, and Erol took control of the wheel, and they headed full speed to the Pumping Station…

(Pumping Station)

Jak had managed to climb up on a small ledge, but sooner or later, the Metal-Heads would make it up there. One particularly big one almost took off Jak's foot. Jak screamed as he realized that he was just a ten-year old kid who didn't stand a chance against a Metal-Head, let alone dozens of them!

"Help me!" Jak called out.

(Not too Far Away)

"Help me." A little call that Damas, in his panic, couldn't hear. Thankfully, for Jak, Erol heard it and looked in its direction.

"Sire, look!" Erol cried, "On that ledge!" Damas looked and saw his son, stuck on a ledge, being cornered by at least five dozen Metal-Heads.

"Pull in closer!" Damas ordered. Erol messed with the controls and brought the ship closer. But then he stopped, well away from the mountain side. "What are you doing? Pull in closer!"

"I can't!" Erol yelled. "It's suicide! We could hit the mountain, then all of us will die!"

"Jak!" Damas roared at his son, "You have to jump towards the zoomer!"

"I can't!" Jak yelled. The yell turned into a scream as another Metal-Head almost got him.

"Yes, you can!" Damas roared, "You can do it!"

Jak eyed the gap. _Maybe I can do it…_ he thought. Then he made up his mind, he was going to try and make it. He jumped… he was going to make it!

But, Praxis couldn't allow this to happen. Jak as Jak had jumped; he 'accidentally' bumped into Erol, causing him to lose control. The zoomer pulled away! Jak wasn't going to make it! In pure fatherly instinct, Damas jumped from the zoomer, caught Jak, and fell to the ground by the Metal-Heads.

"Oh no! This is awful!" Erol yelled, watching Damas run with Jak to get him somewhere safe. "What do we do? What do we do? I know! I'll go back for help!" Praxis defiantly couldn't allow this. With a quick punch upside the head, Erol was out cold. Praxis reclaimed the zoomer controls.

Meanwhile, Damas had found his son a better ledge to stand on. Damas was about to join Jak when a Metal-Head grabbed his ankle and pulled him back towards them.

"Dad!" Jak cried as he tried to find some sign of his father in the fray. He searched and searched for his father. Jumped out and began to climb up a different path then the one Jak was on. Jak could only see one way to where his father was going, but it would take awhile.

Meanwhile, Damas got on a high ledge, and gasped as he saw the number of waiting Metal-Heads. Thankfully, Praxis landed the zoomer on the platform next to him.

"Praxis, brother, help me." Damas begged. Praxis got out of the zoomer and stood by Damas' side, as if to fight the Metal-Heads. "Let's take them together, brother."

"Not this time, brother…" Praxis said as he walked away from Damas, towards the Metal-Heads. When he got there, he turned around to face Damas.

"You!" Damas yelled, "Traitor!"

"I'll do it." Praxis said to the lead Metal-Head. Praxis took out his weapon and used it to back Praxis up against the cliff. Damas looked back, if he fell, then he would die. "Rest assured that your precious son will not live long enough to grieve over your death."

"Jak…" Damas breathed.

"Long live the King!" Praxis said, and with that, he pushed Damas off the cliff.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Damas yelled on the way down to his death.

Jak saw his father falling, he didn't see Praxis push him, all he knew was that his father was falling. "DADDDD!!!!" Jak yelled, he didn't see his father land, bones shattering on impact, causing instant death.

Jak climbed back down. The Metal-Heads had all gone, but there was no sign of his father. "Dad!" Jak called, there was no answer. He looked around again and gasped.

There was a shape on the ground, right at the place he had seen his father fall. Jak approached the form, it was his father… and Damas, the Great King of Haven City… was dead. But, poor Jak didn't know how to react, so he did the only thing that made him feel better… denial. "Come on, Dad," Jak said, pushing his father's body as though he were just sleeping. "You've got to get up. We've got to go home." Damas didn't move, and Jak couldn't deny it anymore. He looked around, "HELP!" He cried, "Somebody! Anybody. Help…" He finished, but no one came. Tears ran down his face as he walked over to the lifeless body of his father. Jak did the only thing a child can do in a situation like that… he cried. He didn't notice that Praxis walked up behind him until he spoke.

"Jak," Praxis said, "What have you done?"

"There… were Metal-Heads… he tried to save me." Jak explained tearfully. "It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Of coarse, of coarse, you didn't." Praxis put his arm around the young boy to offer comfort that wasn't there. "No one ever means for these things to happen. But the King is dead, and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive." Jak tried to digest this, his fault? Praxis gasped, "What will your mother think?"

"What am I going to do?" Jak asked.

"Run away, Jak!" Praxis said, Jak gave one last longing look at his father's dead body. "Run, run away and never return!" Jak started to run away. Praxis watched him for a second. Firenza and Phoenix approached him from behind. "Kill him." Praxis ordered, and the two Metal-Heads began to chase Jak.

Jak ran and ran, many emotions going though him. Grief, sorrow, fright, anger, were just a few. He ran until he came to the edge of the desert Wasteland.

(A/N: For future reference, I don't care. If something doesn't go with the game exactly, I don't care. Like 'How did the Wasteland get so close to the Pumping Station?' I DON'T CARE! Okay, on with the story.)

Jak stopped at the edge, he knew that going into the Wasteland unprepared was a death sentence. He turned and looked back at Haven City in the distance, and his home, the Palace, rose above everything else.

Suddenly, there was a growling and two Metal-Heads appeared. "Oh no!" Jak cried. He turned and ran down the slope into the Wasteland. Jak kept just ahead to the Metal-Heads' snapping jaws. Blocking his path was a patch of cacti. "Now what?" Jak cried as he approached it. Lucky for him, he spotted a path going though the spikes, large enough for a ten-year old boy, but far too large for a full-grown Metal-Head. Jak slid into the tunnel and began to crawl his way though.

Behind, Phoenix, who was leading the way down, noticed this small obstacle. "Whoa!" He skidded to a halt not a foot for the thorns. He breathed a sigh of relief… too soon. Firenza hit him from behind, sending him into the cacti. "OW!!!" Phoenix screamed. Firenza laughed as Phoenix climbed out of the cactus, covered in needles.

"Hey, there he goes!" Firenza yelled as she watched Jak run off into the sunset.

"Well, go get him!" Phoenix said while picking out thorns.

"There ain't no way I'm goin' in there!" Firenza said, looking at the cactus. "What? You what me to come out looking like you, Cactus-butt?"

"But we've got to finish the job." Phoenix said.

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway." Firenza said, squinting at the setting sun and the little dot that was Jak. "And IF he comes back, we'll kill him."

"YEAH, YOU HEAR THAT?" Phoenix yelled at Jak's running form. "IF YOU EVER COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YA!!!" They laughed as they went back to Praxis.

(Back at the Palace, Night)

Praxis was busy giving the eulogy for King Damas and Prince Jak.

"Damas' death was a terrible tragedy." Praxis said, his voice full of pretend grief. "But too lose Jak, who had barely begun to live."

Queen Ashelin sobbed over the death of her husband and her son. Erol put a comforting arm around her in her grief. The Queen was not the only one in tears. Keira sobbed into her own mother's robes.

"For me it is a deep, personal lose." Praxis said. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we will rise…" Metal-Heads appeared behind Praxis and everyone present gasped. "To greet the dawning of a new era! In which elf and Metal-Head come together, in a great and glorious future!" Praxis ascended the stairs to the throne, picked up the crown and put it on his our head.

Old Samos watched from a distance as Metal-Heads swarmed the City. "No." he breathed.

(Later in Samos' House)

Samos sat quietly in his study; a single tear fell from his eye. He looked up at Mar's Family Tree. He grabbed a pen, and another tear fell as he scratched out, first Damas' name, then Jak's.

**LES: Yes, I brought Damas back to life just so I could kill him again. How screwed up is that? Next chapter…**


	5. Daxter and Brutter

**Chapter V: Daxter and Brutter**

As could be expected, a ten-year old can't last long out in the Wasteland desert and Jak was not the exception. He had gone a few miles before falling to the ground. There, he pasted out on the scorching sands.

Several desert birds had noticed the young elf. They were really hungry and were not about to pass up a meal, for in the Wasteland, you don't get to eat often. They landed next to Jak and prepared to eat the poor elf. Luckily for Jak, a war cry spilt the air, and the birds looked up in time to see a big mass of purple fur attacking them. No meal was worth this, the birds flew away.

"Me love Bowling for Buzzards!" The purple-furred Lurker said.

"Gets 'em every time!" said his companion, a small orange Ottsel on his shoulder. The Ottsel jumped off of his shoulder and the Lurker went to investigate what the birds had been so interested in.

"Oh oh." He said. "Daxter, you'd better come look! Me thinks it's still alive!"

The Ottsel called Daxter put on a disgusted face, "Eww!" he said. Daxter came up and sniffed Jak. "What do we have here?" he asked himself. Using all of his strength, he rolled the boy over. He took one look at Jak's long, pointed ears before screaming, "Geez, its an elf!" He tripped over himself, running back to the Lurker. "Run, Brutter, move it!" Daxter yelled.

"Hey, it's just a little elf!" The Lurker called Brutter said, "Look at him! He's so cute! Mays we keep him?"

"Brutter, are you nuts?" Daxter asked, "You're talking about an elf, elves hunt guys like us!"

"But he's so little!" Brutter said.

"Yeah, but he's gonna get bigger!" Daxter said.

"Maybe he'll be on our side." Brutter said.

Daxter laughed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Maybe…" Daxter paused. "Wait a minute! Maybe he'll be on our side! You know, havin' an elf around might not be such a bad idea!"

"So we're keepin' him?" Brutter asked as he picked up Jak.

"Of coarse, who's the brains of this outfit?" Daxter asked. Brutter was about to answer when Daxter interrupted him again. "Exactly!" Daxter squinted at the sun. "Geez, I'm fried, lets get out of here and find some shade."

The Lurker, carrying Jak and Daxter, headed off to do just that.

(Later)

Brutter and Daxter had found shade and some water. They splashed water on him to wake him up. Jak woke up groggily.

"You okay, kid?" Daxter asked.

"You nearly died!" Brutter said.

"I saved you!" Daxter said proudly, but Brutter gave him an evil glare. "Well… Brutter helped… a little."

"Jak got up and walked away into the desert, "Thanks for your help." He said half-heartedly.

"Hey, where're you goin'?" Daxter asked.

"Nowhere." Jak answered continuing to walk off.

"Geez," Daxter said, "He looks blue."

"Me say pinkish!" Brutter said, referring to Jak's skin color.

"No, I mean he's depressed." Daxter said.

"Oh…" They ran over to Jak, "Hey, kid, what's eating you?" Brutter asked in concern.

"Nothing, he's at the top of the food chain!" Daxter laughed, though nobody else joined. Daxter noticed this and sighed. "So, start easy, shall we? What's your name, kid?"

"Jak." Jak answered shortly. He didn't say his last name. Everyone on the planet, whether they lived in Haven City or not, knew the Mar family, and Jak didn't want anything to do with his former life.

"So…" Daxter said, trying to progress. "Where're you from?"

"I doesn't matter." Jak said, "I can't go back."

"Oh, so you're an outcast!" Daxter said, "That's great! So are we!"

"What'd you do, Jak?" Brutter asked.

"Something terrible," Jak said, "But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Good," Daxter said, "We don't wanna hear about it."

"Come on, Daxter!" Brutter said, "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Jak answered.

"You know, Jak, in times like this Daxter says 'You've gotta put your behind in your past!" Then he stopped. "No, that not right…"

"No, no, no, Amateur!" Daxter said, "Lie down before you hurt yourself! Its 'You've gotta put your past behind ya!' Look, bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

"Right," Jak agreed, but Daxter stopped him.

"Wrong!" Daxter said, poking Jak on the nose. "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world!"

"Well, that's not what I was taught." Jak said.

"Then maybe you need a new lesion! Repeat after me:" Daxter cleared his throat. "Hakuna Matata!"

"What?" Jak asked.

"Hakuna Matata!" Brutter said slowly. "It means 'No Worries!"

Daxter sang:

"Hakuna Matata!

What a wonder phrase!"

Brutter sang:

"Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passin' craze!"

Daxter sang:

"It means 'No Worries!'

For the rest of your days!"

They both sang:

"Its our problem-free

Philosophy!

Hakuna Matata!"

"Hakuna Matata?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, its our motto!" Brutter said.

"What's a motto?" Jak asked.

"Nothing, what's the 'motto' with you?" Daxter asked. He and Brutter laughed.

"You know, Jak, these two words will solve all your problems!" Brutter said.

"Yeah, take Brutter here! Why…" Daxter sang:

"When he was a young Lurker!"

Brutter sang:

"When me was a young Lurker!"

"Very nice…" Daxter said, trying to clear out his ears.

"Thanks!" Brutter said, missing the sarcasm.

Daxter sang:

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal,

He could clear the continent after every meal!"

Brutter sang:

"I'm a sensitive soul,

Though me seemed thick-skinned!

And it hurt

That my friends never stood downwind!

And, oh, the shame!"

Daxter echoed:

"He was ashamed!"

Brutter sang:

"Thought-a changin' my name!"

Daxter sang:

"Oh, what's in a name?"

Brutter sang:

"And I got down-hearted!"

Daxter sang:

"How'd you feel?"

Brutter sang:

"Every time that I…"

But Daxter stopped him. "Brutter, not in front of the kids!"

"Oh, sorry." Brutter said, Jak blinked.

They both sang"

"Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase!

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passin' craze!"

Jak joined in:

"It means 'no worries'

For the rest of your days!"

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" Daxter said.

They all sang:

"Its our problem-free

Philosophy!

Hakuna Matata!"

"Welcome to our humble home!" Daxter said, pulling back some vegetation, to reveal a place with waterfalls, tropical birds, the works.

"You live here?" Jak asked, amazed.

"We live wherever we want." Daxter said.

"Yep, home is where your rump rests!" Brutter said.

"So, kid, you with us?" Daxter asked. "This here is the great life! No ruled, no responsibilities, and best of all, no worries! Well, kid?"

Jak looked around the utopian paradise, and then back towards Haven City, he couldn't see it anymore. Jak smiled, "Hakuna Matata!"

"That's it!" Daxter said.

(A/N: Here we press the fast forward button on the story. We see several images, each one with Jak getting a little bit older. Yes, hot Jak is here! Finally, Jak looks very much like his 'Jak 2 Style.' Goatee… long green/blonde hair… you know… Hot Jak!)

Daxter and Brutter are singing:

"Hakuna! Matata!

Hakuna! Matata!"

Hottie Jak jumps in and sings:

"It means 'no worries'

For the rest of your days!"

All three sing:

"It's our problem-free

Philosophy!

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!"

Daxter softly sings:

"Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!"

Jak joins in, louder, so you get a harmony:

"Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata!

They all dance off into the sunset, singing and dancing.

**LES: Go to the next Chapter, I command it!**


	6. Trouble Everywhere

**Chapter VI: Trouble Everywhere**

Haven City had defiantly seen better days, everywhere you looked everything was dirty, broken, and polluted. The only thing still in good condition was the Palace, because Praxis only cared about his well-being and wouldn't care if the whole city went to hell. Inside the Palace, Praxis sat on the throne, while he had Erol sing to him.

Erol sang in a depressed sort of way:

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen,

Nobody knows my sorrows…"

"Oh, Erol, do lighten up." Praxis commanded, "Sing something with a little… bounce to it."

Erol sang:

"It's a small world after all…"

"NO!" Praxis yelled. "Anything but that!"

So Erol sang:

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts,

There they are a-standing in a row!

Big ones!

Small ones!

Some as big as your head!"

Then Erol whispered to himself, "I would've never had to do this for Damas…"

"What did you say?" Praxis demanded. "You know the law! Never, ever mention that name in my presence! I AM THE KING!"

"Yes, Sire, you are the King." Erol said. "I just mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your… Royal Managerial approaches."

"Hey, boss!" Phoenix yelled as he walked into the throne room with Firenza, "We've got a bone to pick with you!"

"What is it this time?" Praxis asked, annoyed.

"I'll handle this…" Firenza whispered to Phoenix. "Praxis, there's no food, water, and Eco."

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we've got no stinkin' entrées!" Phoenix said angrily.

"It's Ashelin's job to make the workers do their jobs!" Praxis said.

"Yeah, but she won't make 'em work!" Phoenix said.

"Damn her!" Praxis said, "I should've gotten rid of her a long time ago!" Praxis looked around. "Oh… eat Erol…"

"Oh, you wouldn't want me!" Erol panicked. "I'd be so tough and stringy!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Erol." Praxis said. "All you'd need is a little…" Praxis walked away for a second.

Phoenix whispered to Firenza. "And I thought things were bad under Damas…"

"What did you say?" Praxis demanded.

"I said D…" Phoenix began, but Firenza elbowed him. "I said… er… Tramas! It's a Metal-Head word!"

"Good," Praxis spat. "Now get out!"

The Metal-Heads turned to leave, but Phoenix stopped, "But, we're still hungry…"

"OUT!" Praxis roared and the Metal-Heads retreated.

(Utopian Paradise, Night)

Silence in paradise, the only noise to be heard was the crashing of the waterfalls and the occasional chirping of a tropical bird. Suddenly, a loud belch sounded around the valley, causing several birds to take off in fright. On one of the many hilltops, Daxter, Brutter and Jak are laying on their backs, stargazing.

"Whoa," Daxter said, "Nice one, Jak."

"Thanks." Jak grinned. "Man, I'm stuffed!"

"Me too," Brutter said, "Me eat like a Lurker!"

"Brutter, you are a Lurker…" Jak pointed out.

"Oh…" Brutter said. All three sighed and sat in silence for a second. Suddenly, Brutter broke the silence. "Daxter?"

"Yea?"

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" Brutter asked, looking up at the stars.

Daxter laughed. "Brutter, I don't wonder, I know."

"Well, what are they?"

"They're fire-flies!" Daxter said, "Fire-flies that got stuck up in that big, blueish-black thing."

"Oh, geez," Brutter said, "Me always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Brutter, with you, everything's gas." Daxter said.

"Jak, what do you think?" Brutter asked.

Jak knew what his father had taught him, but he didn't want to say it. "Well… I don't know."

"Oh, come on! We told you ours!" Brutter begged, "Please!"

"Well…" Jak began.

"Yeah?" Daxter inquired.

"Someone once told me the Great Kings of the Past are up there… watching over us." Jak said.

"Really?" Brutter asked.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watchin' us?" Daxter asked. Then he burst out laughing, Brutter joined him. "Who told you something like that? What idiot made that up?"

"Yea, pretty dumb huh." Jak tried to laugh, but he couldn't. He looked up at the stars; he desperately went to believe that his father was up there. He got up and walked away from Daxter and Brutter.

"Was it something I said?" Daxter asked, watching Jak go.

A little ways away, Jak looked up at the stars once more before falling to the ground, in the process kicking up a bunch of leaves and junk.

The leaves went on an incredible journey though the Wasteland, surviving Sandstorms, Metal-Head beasts and other dangers. And, by pure change, the leaves blew to Haven City, right to the door step of Samos the old Sage as he was looking for leaves for his magic stuff.

Samos grabbed the leaves, took them inside, put them in a bowl, and stirred them in a mystic sort of way. When he was done, he looked in the bowl for hidden messages.

(A/N: Much like 'Reading Tea Leaves' from the Harry Potter books.)

Nothing really interesting at first, just a drought in the Wasteland, as if that didn't happen every day out there… Then he noticed something… but it was impossible! Samos leaned in closer to see if he was reading it correctly, he was. "Jak?" he breathed. "He's alive! He's alive!" In his excitement, Samos ran up and grabbed Mar's Family Tree. He saw where he had scratched out Jak's name all those years ago, so he just rewrote it. 'Jak Mar. Born: 1966.' The date of his birth jumped out at Samos If Jak were still alive, then he'd be old enough to take the throne! "It is time!" Samos said.

As the story fades out once again, you get one last look at Mar's Family Tree, with Jak's newly re-added name on it.


	7. The Reunion

**Chapter VII: The Reunion**

Daxter and Brutter were walking though the jungle, singing. Jak had gone off on his own, which he did more and more ever since that night on the hilltop. However, Daxter and Brutter had lived their 'Hakuna Matata' life for so long they were not worried at all. Which brings us back to the present. Daxter was singing, while Brutter provided the background music:

"In the jungle,

The mighty jungle,

The elf sleeps tonight!

Oh, in the jungle,

The quiet jungle,

The elf sleeps tonight!"

Brutter got distracted by something shiny and he went after it.

"I can't hear ya, buddy, back me up!" Daxter yelled, then he screeched:

"Aweeeeeeeeeee! A-boom bomb bomb ba-way!"

(A/N: That's what it sounds like to me. Forgive me.)

Daxter looked around and noticed that Brutter was gone! "Brutter? Brutter?" Daxter called.

Brutter was busy following the shiny thing he had seen. Little did he know it was the reflection of the sun off of a gun… Brutter squinted though the brush and yelped as he saw the gun. It fired and missed Brutter by an inch. Brutter jumped and ran the opposite direction towards Daxter. A young woman with green hair jumped out of the vegetation and chased Brutter. Brutter ran back towards Daxter who, unfortunately, was standing in a dead-end ravine.

"Brutter? Brutter!" Daxter yelled. Brutter ran for Daxter.

"She's HUNTING ME!!!" Brutter yelled as he unsuccessfully tried to scale the rocks in his panic.

"Huh?" Daxter asked, looking down the path, and he saw the woman with the gun. "Whoa!" Daxter cried as he joined Brutter in trying to scale the rocks. "Why do I always have to save your… AUGHHH!!" Daxter screamed as the woman took aim. Suddenly, and luckily for Daxter and Brutter, Jak jumped down from the top of the ravine and tackled the woman, her shot went wild. The woman immediately turned on Jak and tried to shot him, but he knocked the gun from her hands.

"Get her!" Daxter cheered from the sidelines, then he turned to Brutter, "See? I told you he'd come in handy!"

Jak had, at this point, pinned the young woman to the ground… or so he thought. She flipped him over herself, she now had him pinned. Jak had a flashback of the day, when he had disobeyed his father and went to the Metal-Head Nest. His friend Keira had used the same exact method to pin him! Jak looked into the eyes of his assailant for the first time, and he gasped. "Keira?" The woman's face blanked, and she backed off him. "Is it really you?" Jak asked, getting up off the ground.

The woman, Keira, now fully grown, looked at Jak as though he looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't place him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me!" Jak said, "Jak."

"Jak?" Keira asked uncertainty. Jak nodded, and Keira's eyes widened. "Jak!" she cried as she embraced Jak, which he gladly returned. Daxter's mouth dropped. They had been trying to kill each other one second ago, now they were hugging?

"This is cool! It's great to see ya!" Jak yelled, giving Keira yet another hug.

"What's goin' on here?" Daxter asked, but Jak ignored him.

"What are you doing here?" Jak asked.

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?' What are you doing here?" Keira asked.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled, "What's goin' on here?"

"Daxter, this is Keira," Jak said, finally taking notice of Daxter. "She's my best friend!"

"Friend?" Daxter asked amazed.

"Yeah!" Jak turned to Brutter, "Hey, Brutter, come over here!" Brutter walked over. "Keira, this is Brutter. Brutter, Keira."

"Me pleased to meet you!" Brutter said, completely forgetting the fact that Keira was just trying to kill him.

"The pleasure's all mine." Keira said.

"How do you do…" Daxter said, then he snapped out of it. "Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight! You know her, she knows you, but she wants to hunt him…" Daxter added, pointing at Brutter. "And… everyone's okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?" Daxter yelled.

"Calm down, Daxter." Jak said.

"Wait 'til everyone finds out you've been here all this time!" Keira said. "And your mother! What will she think?" Jak winched as the memory of that painful day hit him harder than a Metal-Head. Praxis' voice echoed in his head, 'What will your mother think?'

"She doesn't have to know." Jak said slowly, "Nobody has to know."

"Of coarse they do!" Keira said, "Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"They do?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, Praxis told us about the Metal-Head attack…"

"He did?" Jak asked, "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive!" Keira gasped, "And that means… you're the King!"

"King?" Daxter scoffed, "Lady, do you have your elves mixed up or what?"

"King!" Brutter said, "Your majesty!" Brutter said, bowing before Jak. "I gravel at your feet!" Brutter then proceeded to kiss Jak's booted feet. Jak pulled away.

"Stop it!" Jak yelled.

"It's 'grovel' not 'gravel'!" Daxter said, "And don't! He's not the King… are you?"

"No!" Jak said quickly.

"Jak!" Keira said.

"No, I'm not the King!" Jak said. "Maybe I was gonna be… but that was a long time ago…"

"So, let me get this straight!" Daxter said, "You're the King! And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same guy!" Jak said.

"But with POWER!" Daxter finished.

"Could you two… excuse us for a moment?" Keira asked Daxter and Brutter.

"Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us, right Jak?" Daxter said.

"Maybe… you'd better go…" Jak said.

Daxter looked amazed, then said. "It starts… you think you know a guy!" Daxter walked away and Brutter followed without a word.

"Daxter and Brutter," Jak smiled, "You learn to love them." He looked at Keira and noticed she was on the verge of tears. "What?" he approached her. "What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead." Keira said quietly, looking up at Jak, "You don't know how much this would mean to everyone…" She looked away, "What it means to me…"

"Hey, it's okay…" Jak said. Keira turned around and hugged him for the third time.

"I've really missed you." Keria said, burying her face into the fabric on Jak's chest.

Jak returned the hug. "I've missed you too."

Not too far away, Daxter and Brutter sat, watching the hugging couple. "I tell you, Brutter," Daxter said. "This stinks!"

"Oh, sorry." Brutter said.

"Not you!" Daxter cried. "Them!" He pointed at Jak and Keira, who were now walking away. "Him… Her… Alone!"

"What's wrong with that?" Brutter asked.

Daxter sang:

"I can see what's happenin'!"

"What?" Brutter asked.

Daxter continued:

"And they don't have a clue!"

"Who?" Brutter asked.

Daxter continued:

"They'll fall in love

And here's the bottom line:

Our trio's down to two!"

"Oh…" Brutter said, understanding the problem.

Daxter sang:

"The sweet caress of twilight!

There's magic everywhere!

And with all this romantic atmosphere,

Disaster's in the air!"

An off stage choir joined in:

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings.

The world, for once,

In perfect harmony

With all its living things!"

Jak and Keira had sat by a beautiful, crystal-clear lake. Keira lightly disturbed the water with her hand, while Jak looked on. Jak sang in his head:

"So many things to tell her.

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible.

She'd turn away from me!"

Keira looked up at Jak's ocean-blue eyes and sang to herself:

"He's holding back, he's hiding.

But what? I can't decide

Why won't he be the King I know he is?

The King I see inside!"

Jak had gotten up and dived into the water. Keira scanned the surface frantically to see if he was all right. After a second, Jak jumped out of the water, grabbed Keira, and pulled her into the water. Keira got out of the water, gasping from the cold. Jak got out after her. Keira grinned at him before lightly pushing him back into the water.

The Choir sang:

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings.

The world, for once,

In perfect harmony

With all its living things!"

Jak and Keira were roughhousing on a hilltop. Jak tripped and he started to roll down the hill, but he took Keira with him. They rolled down to the bottom of the hill. When they finally stopped, Jak was laying on top of Keira. At first he looked extremely embarrassed… at first. Keira pulled his head closer and she kissed his cheek. He defiantly was very surprised about that, but then he grinned and they shared a passionate kiss.

The Choir sang:

"Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far!

Stealing though

The night's uncertainties.

Love is where they are!"

Back with Daxter and Brutter. Daxter was on the edge of tears, but he sang:

"And if he falls in love tonight,

It can be assumed…"

But Daxter couldn't continue, so Brutter took over:

"His carefree days with us are history!"

Daxter joined Brutter on the last line:

"In short our pal is doomed!"

They both started crying uncontrollably.

(Back with Jak and Keira)

Jak and Keira were walking though their little paradise. "Isn't this place wonderful?" Jak asked, pointing at the distant waterfalls and the beautiful array of flora and fauna.

"It is beautiful." Keira admitted. "But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time, why haven't you come back to Haven City?"

Not a question Jak wanted to answer. "I… needed to get out on my own." He said, "Live my own life. And I did, and it's great!"

"We've really needed you back home." Keira said.

Jak scoffed, "No one needs me."

"Yes, we do!" Keira said, "You're the King…

"Keira, we've been though this, I'm not the King." Jak said, "Praxis is."

"Jak…" Keira said, "He let the Metal-Heads take over the city."

"What?" Jak asked, surprised.

"Everything's destroyed!" Keira said, "There's no food, no water… Jak if you don't come back, everyone will die!"

"I can't go back." Jak said shortly.

"Why?" Keira asked.

"You wouldn't understand…" Jak said.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Keira demanded, starting to get angry with him.

"No, it doesn't matter." Jak said, then he added, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" asked Keira, bewildered.

"Hakuna Matata." Jak repeated. "It's something I've learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen…"

"Jak!" Keira said angrily.

"And there's nothing you can do about it! So why worry?" Jak asked.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Keira answered.

"And what about you?" Jak demanded, "You left!"

"I left to find help!" Keira said, "And I found you! Don't you understand, you are our only hope!"

Jak looked away from her. "Sorry." He said.

Keira glared at his back, shaking her head. "What's happened to you? You're not the Jak I remember."

Jak turned back towards her, "You're right, I'm not! Now are you happy?"

"No." Keira answered. "Just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound a lot like my father!" Jak spat at her, starting to walk away.

"Good." Keira shot after him, "At least one of us does."

Jak stopped and wheeled around on Keira, anger blazing in his eyes, Keira stood her ground. "Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been though!"

"I would if you'd just tell me!" Keira said.

"Forget it!" Jak stalked off.

"Fine!" Keira shouted after him.

Nearby, Jak sulked, "She's wrong! I can't go back!" he said to himself, angrily. "What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything! You can't change the past!" Once again, Jak threw his gaze up to the sky. "You said you'd always be there for me!" Jak yelled at his father. "But you're not…" Jak trailed off. "And it's because of me." Tears ran down Jak's face. "It's my fault! It's all my fault!"


	8. The Reunion, Part Two

**Chapter IIX: The Reunion, Part 2**

Jak sat, crying under the stars for some time. Suddenly, Samos popped out of nowhere. Jak didn't recognize Samos since Jak was only a baby when he saw him. Jak gave the old man a look that said quite clearly 'Go-away-I-want-to-be-alone.' But Samos didn't leave, so Jak got up to move. Samos followed him and Jak lost his temper.

"Will you stop following me?" Jak demanded. Samos didn't say anything. "Who are you anyway?"

"The better question is: 'Who are you?'" Samos said.

Jak opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped. "I thought I knew… now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are! Come here, it's a secret!" Samos said, Jak leaned in to here the man's words of wisdom. However, they weren't what he expected. "Asandi san a squash banana!"

Jak pulled away, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you are an old man, and I'm not!" Samos laughed to himself.

Jak started to walk away. "I think you're a little confused…" But Samos stopped him.

"Wrong, I'm not the one who's confused!" Samos said, "You don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know!" Jak said, starting to walk away.

"Sure do!" Samos said, "You're Damas' boy!" Jak spun around at the mention of his father's name. "Bye." Samos said as he floated away on his magic log shoes.

"Wait!" Jak called after him and gave chase. Jak caught up to Samos on a hilltop. "You knew my father?" Jak asked.

"Correction: I know your father." Samos said.

Jak looked uncomfortable. "I'd hate to tell you this, but he… died… a long time ago."

"Nope! Wrong again!" Samos shouted. "He's alive! I'll show him to you! Follow me, I know the way!" Samos said as he took off on his log shoes again and Jak followed on foot.

"Wait!" Jak called as he tripped. "Could you slow down?"

"Hurry up!" Samos yelled after him.

Jak followed him, stumbling sometimes. Suddenly, out of nowhere Samos appeared right in front of him, holding a hand out in the universal sign of 'stop!' "Stop!" Samos yelled. Jak skidded to a halt not two inches from Samos' hand. "Shhh!" Samos said. He pointed down a small hill with a pond at the bottom. "Look down there."

Jak tried to smarten himself up to meet his long-lost father. He walked down the small hill and came to the pond. Jak looked into the water, a young man of 20 with greenish/blonde hair and blue eyes looked back at him. It was not his father. Jak sighed. "That's not my father." He said the Samos who had joined him at his side. "That's just my reflection."

"No!" Samos said, "Look harder." Samos bent down and disturbed the water slightly. Jak looked again, and this time he did look harder. Slowly, his own reflection changed and disappeared and was replaced by an image of his father. "You see? He lives in you!" Samos said.

"Jak…" a voice called over the wind.

Jak looked up into the sky, "Father?" he asked.

Indeed, the clouds were spreading, forming an image of his father. The image spoke again. "Jak, you have forgotten me."

"No!" Jak said, "How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are, and so forgotten me." Damas' image said. "Look inside yourself, Jak. You are more than what you have become! You must take your place in the Circle of Life!"

"How can I go back?" Jak asked. "I'm not who I used to be…"

"Remember who you are!" Damas said, looking down lovingly on his son, "You are my son, and the one true King! Remember who you are…" Damas began to fade away.

"No! Father! Don't leave me!" Jak yelled at his disappearing father.

"Remember…" The figure echoed.

"Father!" Jak yelled.

"Remember… Remember…" Then the figure disappeared.

"Father…" Jak said quietly, looking at the spot where his father had been.

"What was that?" Samos asked, "The weather! Very peculiar, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Jak looked around. "It feels like the winds are changing…"

"Ahh… change is good." Samos said.

"Yeah, but it's not easy." Jak said. "Going back will mean facing my past. I've been running from it for so long." Suddenly, Samos took his staff and whacked Jak right on top of the head. "OW! Geez! What was that for?" Jak asked, holding his sore head.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past!" Samos said.

"Yeah, but it still hurts!" Jak said, binging his hand away from his head to see if he was bleeding.

"Ah, yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it you can either run from it, or learn from it!" Samos swung the staff at Jak's head again, but this time Jak ducked to avoid getting a concussion. "Ah! You see? Now what are you going to do?"

"First," Jak grinned, "I'm gonna take your stick!" Jak ripped the staff from Samos' hands and threw it into the grass.

"No, no!" Samos yelled as he got his staff from the grass. "Not my staff!" He turned around to see Jak running off, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" Jak called over his shoulder.

"Go on! Get out of here!" Samos yelled after Jak. When he was out of sight, Samos celebrated a job well done.

(Back in Paradise)

Daxter and Brutter were asleep, Keira walked up to them and poked Daxter. "Hey, hey, wake up." She said. Daxter looked up groggily at her.

"AUGHHHH!!!" he screamed, Brutter woke up at the noise and began screaming too.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Keira said, "It's just me!"

"Don't ever do that again!" Daxter demanded. "Elves!" Daxter sighed.

"Have either of you seen Jak?" Keira asked.

"We thought he was with you!" Daxter said.

"He was, but now I can't find him anywhere." Keira said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of laughter coming from behind them, they turned around. "You won't find him here!" It was Samos, "The King has returned."

"I don't believe it!" Keira said, "He's gone back!"

"Wait? Who's goin' back?" Daxter looked at where Samos had been, but he was gone. "Wait, what's goin' on here? Who's old 'Log-in-the-Head'?"

"Jak's gone back to challenge Praxis!" Keira tried to explain hurriedly.

"Who's Praxis?" Brutter asked.

"He's his uncle." Keira answered.

"Old Log-in-the-Head is Jak's Uncle?" said Daxter, still thinking about Samos.

"NO!" Keira shouted. "Jak's gone back to challenge his Uncle, Praxis, to take his place as King!"

"Oh…" Daxter and Brutter said together.


	9. Back to Haven City

**Chapter IX: Back to Haven City**

**LES: Super short chapter. But it doesn't matter since I uploaded this story all at once. This is the product of a mistake when I was typing it out. Thought I had forgotten to end the last chapter, but I write this one and find out I did end it at the right spot. Oh well, you guys will live.**

(Wasteland)

Desert that Jak had nearly died trying to cross at age ten was easily crossable at age twenty. He flew across the scorching sand, back to his home and his destiny…

(Near Haven City)

Jak crushed a dead plant under his boot while looking around in horror. This was not the place of his birth! This was not his Kingdom! Everything was dead, just as Keira had said. The sights, however, were nothing compared to the one he'd see over the next hill. He reached the top and gasped. Haven City was nothing more than a ghost town. Everything was dead and polluted, smoke rose from several places. Jak looked at his old home, the Palace, and was shocked to see it in good condition. Praxis must've spent all of his Eco on himself instead of his people. Jak's face twisted into one that we, the readers, know well. Rage. Jak was about to continue when a voice stopped him.

"Jak! Wait up!" Jak turned around, Keira was walking up. She stopped beside him, looking at the City. "It's awful, isn't it?"

Jak sighed, "I didn't want to believe you."

"What made you decide to come back?" Keira asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it." Jak said, remembering how Samos had hit him. "Besides, this is my Kingdom. If I don't fight for it, you will?"

"I will." Keira said.

"It's gonna be dangerous." Jak said.

"Danger? Ha!" Keira said, imitating Jak all those years ago at the Metal-Head Nest. "I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha ha ha!"

"I see nothing funny about this." Daxter said, riding up on Brutter's shoulder.

"Daxter? Brutter? What are you doing here?" Jak asked.

"At your survive, my liege!" Brutter bowed to Jak, though this time, he didn't kiss Jak's feet.

"Eugh!" Daxter said, looking at the smoking City. "We're gonna fight your Uncle for this?"

"Yes, Dax." Jak said. "This is my home."

"Oh… talk about your 'fixer-upper'" Daxter said. "But, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end!" Daxter bowed to Jak. Jak grinned, glad to have his friend's support. Then all four stood there, on top of the hill, looking down at Haven City. Rain clouds were beginning to gather in the sky.


	10. The Fight

**Chapter X: The Fight**

(Inside City, Near Palace)

Jak, Keira, Daxter, and Brutter had managed to sneak into the City. Since Jak was the Prince, he knew how to get past the security systems that had the City locked down. Jak and Co. hid near the Palace doors, it was guarded by Metal-Heads. Opening the Palace doors would be a cinch to Jak, however, getting past the Metal-Heads would be harder.

"Metal-Heads…" Daxter groaned. "I hate Metal-Heads. So what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

Jak thought, then he said, "Live bait."

"Good idea," Then Daxter paused when he realized what Jak was asking for. "Hey!"

"Come on, Dax and Brutter, you guys need to create a diversion!" Jak said.

"What do you want me to do?" Daxter demanded, "Dress in drag and do the hula?" Both Jak and the crazy author behind this story grins.

(While later)

A catchy drumbeat catches the Metal-Head's attention. Daxter, dressed in a hula skirt and a lei and everything dances the hula and sings:

"Luau!

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat

Eat my buddy, Brutter, cause he is a treat!"

(A/N: No matter how hard I try, I can't make out this line! Man, I knew I should've gotten the DVD! Oh well, I'll improvise…)

Daxter continued:

"Your mouth is waterin' for some tasty swine

But all you have to do is get in line!

Are ya achin'?"

"Yep, yep, yep!" Brutter said.

Daxter continued:

"For some bacon!"

"Yep, yep, yep!" Brutter said.

No one noticed Jak and Keira sneak into the Palace doors, the Metal-Heads were too busy drooling over the Lurker meal.

Daxter sang:

"He's a big Lurker!

You can be a Big Lurker too!

Oye!"

"AUGHHH!!!" Daxter and Brutter yelled as the Metal-Heads started to chase them off into the distance.

(Inside the Palace)

Jak pulled Keira into the shadows so that he could talk to her. "Keira, rally the people still loyal to me and find my mother." Jak frowned, "I'll look for Praxis."

"Be careful." Keira said as she headed off.

Jak headed towards the throne room, the first place Praxis might be. He made his way up to the throne room without incident. He somehow got inside without being noticed, the throne room was full of Metal-Heads and Praxis sat on the throne. Jak was about to attack when Praxis roared:

"ASHELIN!"

Jak stopped at his mother's name. Sure enough, Queen Ashelin herself walked in. The years had not been kind to her. The loss of her husband and, supposedly, her son had taken away the light in her eyes. Still, she walked towards Praxis with her head held high. Even as Metal-Heads snapped at her heels, she did not flinch. She made it to Praxis. "Yes, Praxis?" she asked.

"Where are your workers?" Praxis demanded, walking down to meet her at the foot of the stairs that led to the throne. "They're not doing their jobs!"

"Praxis, there is no more food." Ashelin said calmly.

"No, you're just not working hard enough!" Praxis said.

"It's over!" Ashelin said, "There is nothing left!" She paused, "We have only one choice, we must leave Haven City…"

"We're not going anywhere!" Praxis spat.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Ashelin said.

"So be it!" Praxis said.

"You can't do that!" Ashelin said.

"I am the King, I can do whatever I want!" Praxis said stubbornly.

"If you were half the King Damas was…" Ashelin began, but Praxis backhanded her across the face, sending her to the ground.

"I'M TEN TIMES THE KING DAMAS WAS!" Praxis roared. Jak had reached his temper's limit. Lightning flashed as Jak jumped from his hiding place, a look of pure rage on marred his features.

"Who are you?" Praxis demanded, but so was the look on his face that no one dared to approach him. He made his way though the Metal-Heads toward his mother. He held her in his arms, she looked at his face lucidly.

"Damas?" she asked.

"No, it's me." Jak said.

"Jak?" Her eyes lit up for the first time in ten years. "You're alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter." Jak said, hugging his mother. "I'm home."

"Jak?" Praxis asked, then he recognized him. "Oh, Jak! I'm a little surprised to see you… alive." He shot a death glare at Firenza and Phoenix, who happened to be in the room. They snuck away.

Jak got up, and slowly advanced on Praxis, eyes aflame. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!"

"Jak! You don't understand!" Praxis backed up against a wall. "The pressures of ruling a Kingdom…"

"Are no longer yours." Jak finished his statement for him. "Step down, Praxis."

"Oh, I would, naturally." Praxis said, "But there is one itty bitty problem… You see them?" Praxis pointed around at the Metal-Heads, they growled. "They think I'm King."

"Well we don't!" Keira appeared, along with some of the loyal Freedom League Guards. She helped Ashelin up. "Jak's the rightful King!"

Jak felt infinitely more confident with an army behind him. "The choice is yours, Praxis. Either step down or fight!"

"Oh, must it all end in violence?" Praxis asked. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Jak?"

"That's not going to work, Praxis," Jak said, but he started to worry. "I've put it behind me."

Praxis walked up to Jak's army, "But what about your faithful subjects, have they put it behind them?"

"Jak, what is he talking about?" Keira asked.

"Ah! So you haven't told them your little secret!" Praxis said happily. "Well, here's your chance, Jak! Tell them who is responsible for Damas' death!" All eyes turned on Jak.

After a pause Jak said, "I am." Keira looked at Jak in horror. Ashelin approached her son; he couldn't bear to look his mother in the eyes now that she knew the truth.

"It's not true!" she said, "Tell me it's not true!" she begged her son.

Jak paused before answering, "It's true."

"You see? He admits it!" Praxis yelled. "Murderer!"

"No!" Jak yelled, "It was an accident!"

Praxis circled Jak like a vulture. "If it weren't for you Damas would still be alive, it's your fault he's dead, do you deny it?"

"No." Jak answered.

"Then you're guilty!" Praxis said.

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Jak defended himself, but it was useless.

"Oh, Jak, you're in trouble again." Praxis started to back Jak against a window, using a gun. "But, this time, daddy isn't here to save. And now everyone knows why!" Praxis aimed…

"Jak!" Keira cried.

However, Praxis didn't want to kill Jak just yet, he wasn't done gloating, so he shot the window behind Jak. Now, Jak had nothing behind him to stop him from falling to his death on the City streets below.

"Now, this looks familiar… where have I seen this before… let me think…" Praxis paused. Then he laughed. "Oh, yes, I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he died." Praxis lightly pushed Jak, sending him out the window, but Jak grabbed onto the ledge. Praxis leaned close to Jak's face, grinning madly. "And here's my little secret…" Praxis leaned down to whisper in Jak's ears so that only he could hear. "I killed Damas…"

Jak's eyes widen. He has a flashback of watching his father fall to his death. All Praxis' fault! It's not his fault! Rage such as he never knew before boiled in him. Using every once of strength in himself, he throws himself back into the room and pins Praxis to the floor. "Murderer!" Jak roars. Everyone gasps. "Tell them the truth!"

"But, Jak, the truth is in the eye of the behol…" Jak starts to chock Praxis. "Alright! Alright!" Praxis chocks, then he whispers, "I did it…"

"So they can hear you." Jak growls.

"I killed Damas!" Praxis yells for the whole room to hear. The reaction was instantaneous, and the Metal-Heads attacked Jak, as soon as that happened Jak's loyal troops, including Keira, attacked the Metal-Heads, trying to get them off Jak.

Brutter and Daxter ran into the flay. Brutter was more than a match for the Metal-Heads, so he was able to fight quite a few at once.

Finally, while Jak's army fought the Metal-Heads, Jak managed to get out. He looked around for Praxis. A flash of lightning illuminated the Palace; he spotted Praxis trying to sneak off to the Palace rooftop. "PRAXIS!" Jak roared.

Praxis panicked and began to run to the Palace rooftop. Jak followed close behind. Praxis made it first. He ran and almost fell off the top. The street was a LONG way down. He turned around just as Jak ran up and skidded to a halt.

"Murderer." Jak breathed as he approached Praxis.

"Jak, Jak, please have mercy!" Praxis begged.

"You don't deserve to live." Jak said, his voice full of slow anger, like a tank. Slow, but unstoppable.

"Jak, you don't understand!" Praxis said, looking for an excuse. "It's the Metal-Heads who are the real enemies!" Unfortunately, Firenza and Phoenix heard him say this, they snarled, Praxis didn't notice this. "It was their fault, it was their idea!"

"Why should I believe you?" Jak asked, bearing down on Praxis. "Everything you ever told me was a lie!"

"What are you going to do?" Praxis asked. "You wouldn't kill your own Uncle…"

"No, Praxis…" Jak frowned. "I'm not like you…"

"Oh, thank you, Jak!" Praxis said, relived. "You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you. How can I prove myself to you? Tell me, anything."

"Run." Jak said coldly, Praxis' eyes widened. "Run away, and never return!"

"Yes…" Praxis moved around Jak. "Of coarse… As you wish… your majesty!" Quicker than Jak could react, Praxis grabbed some dirt and threw it in Jak's eyes!

"AUGH!" Jak cried as he tried to remove the dust from his eyes. Then Praxis, like the coward he was, punched Jak in the stomach when he was distracted. Jak was down, but far from out. Jak got right back up and didn't hesitate in attacking Praxis. Jak punched Praxis right across the face. Praxis returned the favor with a punch to the face of his own. Quick as the lightning that flashed overhead, Jak regained his balance and saw Praxis rushing him like a raged Yakkow bull. Jak instinctively sidestepped the attack and the stupid bastard flew right past Jak and off the edge of the Palace. Praxis fell down and landed on a large ledge. He was hurt, but not dead. Jak looked over the ledge at him.

Praxis slowly got up; Firenza and Phoenix were there, along with a bunch of other Metal-Heads. "Ah, my friends…" Praxis said.

"Friends?" Firenza laughed. "I thought he said we were the enemy!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Phoenix said. Praxis' eyes widened in horror. "Guys?" The other Metal-Heads laughed as they circled the wounded ex-king.

"No! Wait!" Praxis cried, "Let me explain! You don't understand! No! No!" The Metal-Heads jumped on Praxis and… well… Let's just say that even Jak had to look away from the carnage below. Thus, died ex-King Praxis Mar.


	11. The Circle of Life Completed

**Chapter XI: The Circle of Life Completed**

**LES: Lucky you guys, this is the last and most original chapter in this story. So here we go…**

It started to rain. The Guards had over powered the Metal-Heads and they were working on driving them out of the City, back where they belong. Everyone waited to see who would come back down the stairs, Praxis or Jak. For they had seen both go up and they knew only one was coming back.

To everyone's joy, the figure that appeared at the bottom of the stairs was that of Jak. He had a large bruise on one side of his face, but other than that, he was fine. "It is done." He breathed.

His mother, Queen Ashelin, rushed up to her son. "I'm so proud of you, son. And I know your father would have been proud too." Jak smiled, that was the highest praise that his mother could have given him. They embraced, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mother." Jak said. Keira walked up and Jak looked longingly back at her over his mother's shoulder. Ashelin noticed this small glance and backed away from Jak. Jak then took Keira in his arms and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Jak." Keira breathed.

"I love you, too." Jak whispered back at her.

"Your Majesty?" Jak looked up. Samos waited for him at the foot of the stairs that led to the throne. Keira let go of Jak, and he walked over to Samos. Samos pointed up at the throne. It had the Royal Crown sitting on it. Jak recognized the set up for the Crowning Ceremony. Jak looked at Samos. "It is time." Samos said.

Jak began to walk up the stairs towards the throne. He was fully aware of everyone in the throne room watching him. He took deep breathes, but he couldn't help but think that I few days ago, he wanted nothing to do with his destiny. Yet, here he was. He reached the top and looked at the crown, the number of times he had seen his father wear it. He picked up the crown and paused, the moment of truth. He looked out the window to the cloudy sky. The rain clouds separated just for a second and a single star shone though, it twinkled.

"Remember…" Damas' voice echoed.

Jak grinned. He turned around to face everyone, his or her breath was held. He held the crown up for everyone to see, and then he placed it on his head.

Everyone cheered as King Jak headed back down the staircase. Everyone gathered about him, congratulating him on becoming King. Jak laughed when Daxter asked to borrow some Eco, "Since you now have more than you can handle…"

Then, Jak looked over everyone's smiling faces. Keira stood in a corner, she was smiling too, but it seemed forced. Jak waked past everybody towards her and took her arm. He led her somewhere private. As soon as they were alone, Keira burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Jak asked, bewildered. For he couldn't think of anything that could make her upset.

"It's just that…" Keira said tearfully, "That you're King now. And you have to marry a Princess. I love you with all my heart, but I'm no Princess.

"Keira," Jak couldn't help but laugh. "Who says I can't marry you? I'm not the King for nothing. They aren't going to stop me from marrying who I want." Jak looked down at Keira, his eyes full of love. "I want the person I marry to be you."

Keira burst into tears again, but these were tears of happiness. "Oh, Jak! I love you! And I'd be honored to marry you!"

(Two Years Later)

Haven City that had almost been destroyed under Praxis' rule was now restored back to its former glory under the rule of King Jak and Queen Keira. Everything was alive again, and the people were happy. But, they were not as happy as the Royal couple, for today was an important day. In the Palace, all the important people were gathered in the throne room.

King Jak Mar and Queen Keira Mar stood at the foot of the throne, beaming. Everyone waited for something. Suddenly Samos the Sage walked in, holding a small bundle in his arms, it was a baby, Jak and Keira's child! Samos held the small child up for all to see while his proud parents look on. This child was special; this child was the child of Jak Mar, and the future ruler of Haven Kingdom…

**Fin!! : )**

**LES: Whew! This Fic is done! Fin! After 69 pages of writing… I think I need to go to bed… Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also hope you found it more original than "Beauty and the Beast: Jak 2 Style." Nice reviews loved, constructive criticism welcome, flames laughed at, so don't even bother. It's a waste of your time and mine.**


End file.
